


Sugar Daddy (Sorta)

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker week 2018 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Starker Week 2018, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: 5 times people got their relationship wrong, and the time where Peter slipped up.





	Sugar Daddy (Sorta)

**Number one: Steve Rogers**

 

Steve had quickly figured out that the only way to win Tony’s trust again. Was to gain Peter’s. The Spider Kid, that one that  stole Captain America's shield. And Steve dropped a truck on the kid. So not a good way to start off. But at least they knew each other! In a weird and unnatural way. But Steve will take what he could get.

 

So after weeks of pestering Peter to go to the museum with Steve. Peter finally gave in. And that's how the duo is spending their afternoon together. Peter sighing at the boring artifacts and Steve trying to come up with a topic to talk about. Steve really didn't think this through.

 

“You know I stolen a Captain America uniform here once.” Steve told Peter. The younger man just hummed and pulled out his phone when it vibrated. Steve bit the inside of his cheek. How do you bond with this generation? Steve questioned himself, gazing off to the pictures on the wall.

 

Steve’s thoughts were cut off at the sound of Peter’s laugh. Steve gave Peter a confused look. “Oh, um, it's just Tony.” Peter said. Steve lit up at that, Tony was a topic he is very educated in.

 

“He getting on your nerves?” Steve chuckled.

 

Peter let out a sigh and slipped his phone into his jean pocket. “Tony changed, a long time ago. I don't know if you got that memo. I'm guessing you didn't considering your ego is enormous.” Peter glared at the blond.

 

“I'm sorry?” Steve offered as an apology. Peter huffed and walked away from the super soldier. They must be good friends, Steve thought watching him leave.

 

**Number two: Pepper Potts**

 

Pepper Potts is very exceptional woman. She can read Tony like the back of her hand. And while, lately she hasn't been very good at reading the man, (he’s constantly changing). Pepper is very familiar with this look on the man's face. She's seen it a thousand times if not more.

 

Lust.

 

“Who are you dating this week?” Pepper asked, placing a thick folder on Tony’s desk.

 

“I don't know what your talking about.” Was Tony’s snarky reply.

 

Pepper rolled her eyes, “Yeah okay, I need these signed by Thursday.”

 

It took Pepper almost two weeks until she found out. Once again she was dropping off paperwork that only Tony could fill out. And Tony would probably ignore it until the last minute. But what Pepper walked into, wasn't on her five favorites.

 

Peter Parker was sitting on top of one of the counters with Tony shoving his tongue down his throat. Pepper blinked once, then twice. Then left when Peter wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist, pulling the man closer.

 

All while not breaking eye contact with the blond.

Pepper laughed herself silly, “Friends with benefits.” She muttered to herself.

 

**Number three: Sam Wilson**

 

“Harder!” Tony yelled. Peter hit the armour again. “You can hit harder than that! C’mon! Stop holding back!” Tony shouted. Peter sighed and pulled back his fist and slammed it against the armour.

 

It left a dent.

 

Sam whistled and threw Peter a water bottle. “Nice work.” He praised. And Sam could've sworn that Tony had glared that him when Peter smiled at him. Sam let out a nervous chuckle.

 

“Tonight, get that suit I bought for you. We're going out to dinner.” Tony told Peter. The younger man beamed and nodded at Tony. All of his attention on the man.

 

“Yes sir.” Peter replied, the grin never leaving his face.

 

“And here.” Tony tossed a small box at Peter. “You earned it.” Peter untied the bow on the box and his eyes lit up when he saw what was in it. Sam watched as the duo left with Tony wrapping an arm around Peter.

 

Tony’s a good mentor to the kid. Sam thought before Steve few a towel at him. “Time to train.” Steve said.

 

**Number four: Natasha Romanov**

 

Natasha saw how both men held each other up. In fights, in peace, in everyday life. She could see how they were good for one another.

 

Tony with his ever so generous heart, gifting Peter all kinds of stuff. And Peter stuck to Tony like glue. They were jointed at the hip. And had practically everything in common.

 

Yes, Natasha thought watching Peter fix Tony’s tie. And Tony wearing a big goofy grin. They were excellent coworkers.

 

**Number five: Ned Leeds**

 

At first Ned was too Starstruck at the sight of Spiderman. Then starstruck at the look of Tony Stark. And the teen had fainted when Ironman came.

 

After time it did fade over. And that's when Ned noticed that Peter’s clothes were nicer. Peter’s face looked fuller, the bags under his eyes were gone. And Peter always seemed to be in a good mood. He was glowing.

 

Then Ned fainted at the sight of Peter making out with Tony Stark, while wearing a new Spiderman suit. They’re boyfriends! Ned thought in glee.

 

**Number six: Peter Parker**

 

Peter walked into the kitchen wearing last nights clothes. Wearing a thong with knee socks and one of Tony’s shirt. Peter thought it was okay, after all the rest of the avengers had left for a mission.

 

Peter rubbed his eyes, “Daddy can I-” The brown eyed man stopped dead at his tracks. Peter’s face flushed in embarrassment.

 

Most. All. Of. The. Avengers. Were. Staring. At. Him.

 

Natasha smirked, noticing the dark marks on Peter’s skin. Sam was gapping at the sight of Peter. And Steve was flushed red.

 

“Daddy?” Natasha asked with a grin.

 

Tony just winked and ushered Peter away. And that's that.


End file.
